Pokemon BlackxWhite: Cherry Blossom Friendship
by Sesshomaru'sChildMaria
Summary: Hikara has begun her pokemon journey in Unova and already has a feeling it may be a dangerous yet exciting journey.Join Hikara as she fights against Team Plasma and falls in love with...the enemy's King! OCxN Lemon 18
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Pokemon Black and White: Cherry Blossom Friendship

By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria

Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do own Hikara and am making her and Touya twin siblings. This is OCxN and will be rated M for later content. If you don't like Lemons or are under 18 you should not be reading this and I do not want Flaming replies from anyone who finds this offensive. Thank you

Chapter 1: Memories of a Beginning

In the Unova Region, in a little town called Nuvema Town, a girl named Hikara was starting her first pokemon journey. Long black hair, lavender eyes filled with determination to set out with a pokemon, she marched downstairs ready to go. "Mom…I think I'm ready now…Did Professor Juniper say she was ready for me?" Hikara asked her her mother as she saw her turn to look at her daughter "Why yes hunny. Ten minutes ago actually. I would head on over there now." her mother said with a warm smile. "Oh Hikara…I'm so proud of you. You're already a young lady…Oh I think I'm going to cry~" She said fake sniffing like she was going to cry. Hikara made a small face and hugged her mother "Mom…I'm 17 now I'll be fine. Besides with the X-Transceiver, we can talk to each other and Touya is going to maybe travel with me." She chuckled before waving by to her mother and heading toward the small laboratory only 5 yards away.

Upon getting closer she saw Cheren, Belle, Touya, and Touko waiting as well "What are you all doing here?" She asked "We came to get pokemon too Hikara." Cheren spoke up before looking at Touya who smiled at his twin sister. "Find your bag ok sis?" He chuckled "Yeah yeah..come on.." Hikara pouted as Touko giggled "Hikara what pokemon do you want to pick?" she asked. "Well I dunno…I like Fire pokemon I just hope Professor Juniper has enough for all five of us." Hikara said before seeing the famous professor appear before them. "Welcome! Oh! There seems to be five pokemon trainers here." She said. Hikara laughed and looked at Professor Juniper "Mom said you were sending me and Touya I didn't think you were sending all five of us." She joked with the professor. Belle looked at them a little nervously remembering what her father had told her not only moments ago but tried to shrug it off. "I know Hikara I thought it would be great for all five of you to adventure and see the world. Come on inside and lets get you all started." "Oh! Touya…Did mom give you a map? She gave me 4 extra." She said handing one to him, Cheren, Belle, and Touko once inside. "Now…as you all know my name is Professor Juniper and I have asked the five of you to go on a journey and complete this little handy device called the Pokedex. You all get to pick a pokemon as you companion for the journey. I told Touya and Hikara originally that they were the only ones going so naturally I should let them pick first." She said. As Hikara and Touya looked at the pokemon on the table Hikara squealed seeing a shy Snivy, a bouncing, excited Tepig, and a Brave tough looking Oshawatt. "I want…" the two spoke together "Tepig" "Oshawatt" Both said before looking at each other. "Ah that's cute. Those two pokemon are opposite genders just like you two. Would you like to nickname your new pokemon?" Professor Juniper said with a smile. "Odo" "Mizu" Both said smiling "Excellent. Ok hang on Cheren Touko and Belle~ I'll go get the other Tepig and Oshawatt I had gotten this morning." She said to them "Oh wow! So cool!" Belle said looking at Odo, Hikara's Tepig and Mizu, Touya's Oshawatt. After a short time the professor came back and Cheren, Belle and Touko picked their pokemon. Touko had picked the first Snivy, Belle picked the second Oshawatt and Cheren having no other choices left got the second Tepig.

After explaining the Pokedex and showing them how catch pokemon and showed the group around the Pokemon Center Professor Juniper said her farewells to the five of them and they all looked at each other. "Lets Battle!" Belle said to the four of them. "Do you want to?" Hikara asked Touya before seeing him nod "Brother vs. Sister first~" Touya teased his younger twin. "Ooooh alright. I guess I'll Battle Touko." Belle said "Winners battle each other and then Cheren." Touko said "Fine fine just don't cause a ruckus…" Cheren said now watching the four battle. "Odo..Use Tackle on Mizu!" "Mizu Dodge it and use Leer!" "Ah! No watch out Odo!" the battle between the twins went at it for a long while Touko and Belle had finished their quickly. "I'm sorry Belle…"Touko said and saw her shake her head "It's ok." She said cheerfully. "Brother! Your pokemon is tired!" Hikara chuckled "So is Odo sis." Touya smirked but Odo had gotten the final attack and won. "Alright lets all heal up now and then Hikara and Touko go and then I'll face the winner." Cheren said watching them all go heal up before coming back out. Odo and Snivy battled against each other. Hikara proved to Touko she wasn't going to play easy. After about 10 minutes Odo won yet again. Cheren smirked "Alright, my turn." He said after healing up Snivy and Odo he began to battle Hikara. Both having Tepig's this battle took a little longer than Touya and Touko thought since both were putting up a good fight. Like Touya and Touko though, Hikara got the last move on Cheren's Tepig and won "WOO!" Hikara jumped up happily. Of course this was short lived because after healing her pokemon up, she heard something "POKEMON LIBERTY! All Pokemon Should be Free!" was all she could make out before seeing the crowd break. There she saw him, her soon to be rival, enemy, but also most greatest friend and supposed love interest.

"Hello." He said to the group "Oh hello there." Hikara said with her brother at the same time. "Hello." Cheren said "Hi~" Belle said "Hmmm…Hi…"Touko said crossing her arms a little. "I see this young lady is…good at battling…Can you hear them..?" "Hear what?" Touko said with Cheren "Oh…you five can't hear the pokemon talking…how sad…would you like to battle me Ms…" "Hikara" "Would you?" "Sure." Hikara said smiling before sending out Odo who looked at N curiously. "Interesting…" N said hearing what her Tepig was saying "Tell me more…Odo.."N said sending out Purrloin who started with a scratch attack only for Odo to avoid it "Use Ember!" Hikara said to Odo who did so but the Purrloin dodged it and scratch Odo again. This time it hit and Odo sent another Ember scoring a critical hit and left the little Purrloin with one HP left. "Hm…Odo seems to…that's weird…"N said seeing his friend get taken out by Odo now. "Interesting…yes…I'm sure you and I will…clash in the future…"N said before walking away.

Chapter 2: Nimbasa City..DATE?


	2. Chapter 2: Fond Memory

Pokemon Black and White: Cherry Blossom Friendship

By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria

Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do own Hikara and am making her and Touya twin siblings. This is OCxN and will be rated M for later content. If you don't like Lemons or are under 18 you should not be reading this and I do not want Flaming replies from anyone who finds this offensive. Thank you

Chapter 2: Nimbasa City..DATE?

Hikara sighed loudly as she walked the streets of Nimbasa City looking around "Oh wow! The Ferris wheel!" She said going over by it. She had just defeated two Team Plasma Grunts and went over to the Ferris Wheel to see…N "N? What are you doin-" "Why don't you join me on the Ferris Wheel Hikara." He said to her taking her hand and leading her inside without an answer. "Uhhh…so…what is it..?" She asked him blushing. She always wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with Cheren since she had a crush on him but she didn't mind riding it with N so long as they were just 'friends' "You know…I've never had human contact as a child…just wounded and hurt pokemon…You're…special though and interesting…tell me about yourself…Hikara." he said to her before seeing she raised a brow "Well…I live in Nuvema Town with my mother and twin brother Touya and my childhood friends are Belle Touko and Cheren…" she said saying Cheren's name very fondly and blushed a little "I loved Pokemon ever since I was little…I am afraid of bug pokemon though…they would chase me when I was little and as a defense I'd swat at them…because I was scared of course…I've gotten along with them now though…but sometimes…the memories…" she looked down a little and sighed "Tell me about you now." She pouted. "Well…" N looked at the girl. He had a small smirk on his face 'I've seen bug pokemon hurt over and over…and I always saw this girl…funny…I didn't know that until she told me…' "I am Team Plasma's King…I plan to release people's pokemon..I've seen those bug pokemon you were talking about…I didn't know that was you as a child…interesting.." He said to her before seeing her stare at him "What?" "What? What do you mean what? That's freaky!" Hikara let out nervously before seeing the taller male look at her funny "You should understand humans better before thinking of seeking your dream…Humans and Pokemon…they're meant to be together…"She said once they were down showing Shizuru her Victini, Odo her Emboar, Himawari her Tranquill, Kari her Hederier, and Yin her Sawk. "Oh…so you've been…catching a lot of pokemon…"He said to her before listening to what they had to say. Odo's message stuck out the most to N "I love Hikara…she takes good care of me…and my friends…please don't separate us…" he had said to N. Shisuru looked up at N before pouting up at him "Hikara is pure…don't separate us…"It had said to him. N sighed "Your pokemon…they really love you…Hmm…I know this seems odd but…would you…like to…go on the Ferris wheel…one more time..think of it this time as…a Date." 'A Date? Why would he want to go on a date…with the enemy…?' Hikara thought returning her pokemon and nodded "Uh…Sure…but why?" "Oh no reason…I just well…think me and you…could be…friends?" He said as they boarded.

On the Ferris Wheel, it was very quiet. Hikara looked outside and sighed a little seeing the sun go down 'I've always wanted this view with Cheren…I guess…it's ok…I mean it's not like he's going to kiss me or something…' Hikara thought before seeing N staring at her "Er…What…?" She asked "Are you thinking of something…about…your friend Cheren?" he asked her before seeing her shake "Well..yeah..see..I always wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with him…but seems you read my mind and beat him to the punch…"She said shyly. In her honest opinion she thought N to be kind of sexy, but strange which it didn't bother her but sometimes she wondered if N even knew about human emotion or about humans in general. "N…why did you ask to ride the Ferris Wheel again?" She asked him seeing him blink "Well…like I've told you…I've never had human contact before…You're the first…If we battle Hero to Hero…I don't want you to get mad if you lose to me…As a matter of fact…" but he was cut short by the Ferris wheel ride ending and a group of grunts were waiting for him "My lord! There you are!" one said "Come on the Seven Sages are looking for you!"another said "Yes yes…I'm coming…" He looked at Hikara seeing her blink "Another time…" He said before disappearing with the grunts which left Hikara dumb struck "What…just happened..?" was all she could say before shaking it off and going to challenge the gym.

-Present Day-

"This is a very fond memory…" said a present day Hikara. As she looked up at the Ferris Wheel her and N once rode she got on it now looking at the sky 'Just once more…before…before we fight…destiny riding on who wins…I wonder…I hope…Reshiram…please help me to defeat Zekrom and N and keep People and Pokemon Together…' She thought looking at her pokeballs that held her pokemon in them. "Odo…lets help Reshiram…lets help him to win!" She said loudly and flew back to the Pokemon League.

Chapter 3: Battle Me Zekrom and N!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Me N and Zekrom!

Pokemon Black and White: Cherry Blossom Friendship

By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria

Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do own Hikara and am making her and Touya twin siblings. This is OCxN and will be rated M for later content. If you don't like Lemons or are under 18 you should not be reading this and I do not want Flaming replies from anyone who finds this offensive. Thank you

Chapter 3: Battle Me Zekrom and N!

As Hikara flew to the Pokemon League, she was ready to face N. She had an easy, yet challenging time

through the Pokemon League's Elite Four and had seen N face the Champion only to see him win against

Alder, which upset her a little. Storming through N's castle with 50 Revives and 50 Full Restores as well as

Elixirs, she was ready to face him. "N!" Hikara called to him seeing him sitting on a throne. "Hikara…you have

come at long last…"He said getting up and going over to her with a small smile "You finally came…I have been

waiting…" N said getting closer before cupping the girls cheek. "Shall we…summon Reshiram…and Battle…?"He

asked her seeing the determination in her eyes "Yes…we should…"Hikara said a little nervous since the boy

was in her face. After waiting a few moments, Hikara noticed Reshiram wasn't showing and glared "Dang it…

Why isn't he appearing…"Hikara muttered to herself "Looks like you're not the other hero…"N said and

laughed. This was cut off however when the white stone Hikara had began to shine and suddenly Reshiram

appeared. "Reshiram…"Hikara looked up at him towering over her. "He's saying to make him your partner

Hikara…Do it!" N demanded a bit. Hikara nodded and sent out Vaporeon, a pokemon Odo had seen in his

dreams "Sakuri use Hydro pump!" Hikara called to her pokemon seeing her pokemon shoot out a power shot

of water to weaken the Reshiram before her which used Turbo Flare on Vaporeon. "Hmmm…I think…I should

try…Luxury Ball go!" She said throwing it to Reshiram. She hoped it would work since it was the only one she

had and she was saving it for this moment to befriend the legendary pokemon. After a few moments of

squeezing her fists the ball stopped moving and the pokemon remained inside. "Yes! I got Reshiram! I'm going

to…nickname you Rann…" She said now letting the pokemon out after N healed up her pokemon. "Lets see

how long this will take N…Days…Months…maybe a Year…I will fight for peoples belief's in People and Pokemon

together!" Hikara called "I shall fight…FOR POKEMON LIBERATION!" N shouted as Reshiram and Zekrom began

to clash.  
>-Five Days later-<p>

"Huff…huff…huff…"Hikara and N both panted. Both Rann and Zekrom seemed to be very tired themselves.

Hikara now down to 3 revives, no Full Restores or Elixirs, she was tired and she was sure her pokemon were

very tired themselves. As she lowered herself onto her knee's, she felt Rann, her Reshiram, lift her onto his

back as Zekrom did the same to N "WE FINISH THIS NOW!" Both yelled as both pokemon used their most

powerful attacks one last time before both Trainers were on the ground on their backs with both pokemon

laying on the ground before each of them. As N slowly sat up, he looked at Zekrom laying there and Rann

laying beside Hikara. Zekrom slowly coming to his senses as well was slowly getting up. Hikara was passed

out gripping her belt tightly. "Hikara!" Cheren and Touya ran over to the passed out girl. Rann going back

into his ball from fainting, Cheren looked at the black haired girl seeing her not waking up. Touya looked at his

sister holding her close "Touya…Take my…pokemon…"She hoarsely whispered in her passed out state. Ghetsis

smirked walking in and clapped "My my…such a mess here…N…are you alright my boy?" Ghetsis asked him

smirking. "Yes Father…I have won…"N said "Excellent…we should have all pokemon liberated very shortly…As

for these three..what say you.."Ghetis said to N seeing him look at Hikara "I would like Hikara…to stay with

me."N said "What?" Touya looked at the boy "Are you crazy! There is no way I'm allowing you to take my

sister!" He yelled. "Hikara…please wake up…" Cheren said worriedly but the girl didn't budge. "SHADOW

TRIAD! Take this young lady to one of the rooms in the castle." Ghetsis ordered though was cringing in his

mind. Just as the Triad appeared, they tried to force the twins apart but Touya held tightly onto Hikara

growling a little "N! WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT HIKARA!" Both Touya and Cheren yelled. "Because…that girl…is

special…and unlike your friend Belle and Touko…I am going to make that girl…my queen…whether you…or her

like it or not…she will be my queen because I order it." N said looking toward Ghetsis who nodded but yet

again cringed in his mind as to why he would want the enemy by his side. "NO WAY!" Touya yelled but the

Shadow Triad, just as Hikara woke up, separated the twins. "HIKARA!" Cheren and Touya called. "Uhhhh…

huh…what…UH! TOUYA! CHEREN!" She yelled to them trying to reach for her elder twin brother but just missed

his hand by mere centimeters. "TOUYA! TELL BELLE, TOUKO AND MOM I'M SORRY!CHEREN!I-I LOVE YOU!" She

yelled to him before giving up her struggle. Touya growled and tried to run after her only to have a Triad

member block him "Do not interfere human…for interfering will cause you great pain…and suffering…"He said to

him warning him. Touya made a scowling face and looked at Cheren, who was now blushing at what Hikara

said, before taking Himawari back home. Touya made sure that Hikara still had Rann incase she were to break

free but had the rest of her pokemon. He clenched his fists looking at the door to their home before going

inside "Mother…She lost…" was all that escaped his lips before he heard glass crash against the floor and saw

his mother now staring at him with disbelief.

Cheren had stayed behind to help Alder and growled a little "We have to do something…he's keeping her

locked up in a prison…probably never going to release her…he said…he said he…"Cheren could hardly speak

and Alder tried to comfort the boy but it was no use. His heart was broken, the only girl he loved was now

gone and being forced to be someone's "queen" as N called it.

Find out what happens to Hikara in Chapter Four: My Life with You!


	4. Chapter 4: My Life Begins with You

Pokemon Black and White: Cherry Blossom Friendship

By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria

Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do own Hikara and am making her and Touya twin siblings. This is OCxN and will be rated M for later content. If you don't like Lemons or are under 18 you should not be reading this and I do not want Flaming replies from anyone who finds this offensive. Thank you

Chapter 4: My Life Begins with You

It had been a tragic day, just as Hikara thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. She was thrown into N's room, a room she had previously gone past in the castle

on her way up to battle N and Zekrom. Her tired body now hitting the floor, her left arm now had a gash on it from hitting one of the cars on the train set since she was

literally tossed in there, but that wasn't where it got worse, it began getting worse when Ghetsis strolled into the room and looked at the battered up young lady and

cackled "Well, well, well…seems as though the hero of truth lost to ideals. That's quite a shame, but that's not why I'm here…see, I'm here to warn you not to get any

idea's into seducing my son…" The older man snarled turning from victoriously chummy, to vicious in a flash. He made an attempt to strangle her, but he stopped once

he saw the two goddesses walk in. "Anthea, Concordia , what do I owe this honor to?" He asked and saw the two females looking toward Hikara.

"We were told the future queen was here and our king has ordered up to bandage her up and teach her proper manners." Anthea said as Concordia nodded in

agreement. They noticed the frightened look on the young lady's face as she tried to back up and scoot away from the sage, only her attempt failed as she let out a

loud cry in pain. "My lady, is something the matter?" Concordia asked but saw her shake her head slowly and saw the sage scoff and take his leave after muttering to

himself _"We'll finish this later"._

As soon as the sage left, Hikara's body couldn't stand the unbearable pain and she passed out once more. It was then that the Goddesses bandaged her up and

took her to a room where she could rest as they began to pack up certain things for a relocation to an island just a little ways past Liberty Garden. It was there N

planned to get to know his future queen and marry her even if she didn't want to. The island was called Harmony Song Island.

Elsewhere…

Touya had been at home trying to comfort his mother while Cheren, Touko, and Bella, had been over trying to help Touya the best they could. "Mother…we tried to

save her…"Touya held his mother tightly as she cried into his shoulder and tried to muffle the painful sobs she was releasing while she lightly was gripped his chest "I

know mom…I know…I'm sorry…I'm sorry mom…"Touya said sadly as he finally managed to calm down his mother and got her to lay down for a while. Looking toward his

friends, he sighed looking sad "I got to find a way to save my sister…somehow…"He said

"But how Touya…Hikara is a very strong girl, I'm even surprised she lost…"Touko said with a sad look in her eyes too as she was hugging the other male, Cheren,

who was gripping his chest. _"CHEREN!I LOVE YOU!" _echo through his mind as he now looked toward Touya who was looking at him. "We need to come up with

something…"Touko said seriously as she, along with Bella comforted their male friends.

Back at Harmony Song Island…

"Where…am I..?" Hikara woke up slowly finding she was in a bigger room, with luxurious furniture ranging from very elegant dressers and amours, to the sheets on

the bed she was laying. If anything, it had to of been a dream 'Did I just go to sleep…in my room…or is this…real?' She thought as she looked around a little bit. She

began feeling around for her clothing before staring at the monstrosity that she was wearing. An elegant, sakura pink dress was on her body. One thing Hikara hated

the most, the color pink and wearing a dress. She felt like an Audino when she wore pink but she sighed, as she got up and went to check out her surroundings.

"Ah you are finally up." came a soft yet familiar voice behind her. As Hikara turned around, she was approached by N who looked her over head to toe "You look

lovely…"He said to her but Hikara only looked away from him with sad eyes. He tilted his head and wondered why she looked down sadly, he thought she would be

happy he complimented her, but instead, she had cast her eyes down toward the dark hard wood flooring. "Why…" He finally her and got closer to make her look at

him "As I told you on the Ferris Wheel, you are special and with being special, I want you all for myself. Remember I said before I left, another time." He said to her.

Hikara looked up at him before her eyes got wide "But N! That means you know my heart belongs to Cheren! Why! Why would you force me to marry you at sound

a young age knowing this?!" Hikara yelled out to him "You can't make me be yours! You just can't!" She said and tried to pull away from him, but it was no use, not

matter what she did to get away, he just pulled her back to him.

"Hikara…You cannot escape this place…You have no pokemon, your items are stored somewhere else, and your location is unknown to most." N said to her in a

low, cold whisper, which sent a shiver down her spine. "You may roam freely outside and in certain area's of this manor, but you will not get out…no matter what you

do." N said to her as he let go of her finally and saw her fall to her knees. He studied her a minute before walking away and to let her absorb the situation. It was

when he was too far away to turn back, but still was audible, that he heard faint crying. The young lady had broken down at that moment and let out any emotions

and pain that had consumed her when he left. He didn't feel any remorse leaving her there, but he did feel a little ping in his heart as the younger girl cried.

Hikara whimpered burying her head into her hands and was sobbing until she felt 2 pairs of hands lift her up and begin to wipe her eyes "Le-Leave me alone!" was

all the young girl could scream out before they backed off and only looked at the young lady. "Athnea…Concordia..?" was all she said after calming herself a little.

Both women nodded and bowed "We are here to teach you about proper manners and respect. Our king also told us to try and get you to conform to our idea's of

Pokemon Liberation." Anthea said only for Concordia to take their soon to be queen to a room where they would begin to teach her about being a proper lady and

pokemon liberation…

Will Hikara ever get home to her family? Or will N succeed and get Hikara as his wife? Will Hikara still had her feelings for Cheren or will N worm his

way into her heart? Find out in Chapter Five: Is this a Memory or a Nightmare?


	5. Chapter 5:Memory or Nightmare?

Pokemon Black and White: Cherry Blossom Friendship

By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria

Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I do own Hikara and am making her and Touya twin siblings. This is OCxN and will be rated M for later content. If you don't like Lemons or are under 18 you should not be reading this and I do not want Flaming replies from anyone who finds this offensive. Thank you 

Chapter 5: Is this a Memory or a Nightmare?

It had been several days already since Hikara arrived at Harmony Song Island. The young girl had her own room, much to N's disappointment. He wanted the young girl to be in his room with him. Hikara wouldn't stand for it and had always kept her door lock incase N tried to sneak in at night. It had been one breezy evening; Hikara had begun her nightly routine of getting a shower, combing out her hair, powdering her chest, and dressing in her night attire, a pair of blue pajama shorts and a blue pajama tank top. She opened up the window in her room and began to look toward the moon with a saddened face, and began to sing softly to herself, "Someday, I will be free~ To dance and sing with you~ Oh bright orb resting in the sky~ Let me dance with you~ Please help me escape this cage~ As I want to drift into the world of dreams~" she murmured to herself in a soft singing voice. Sometimes her voice attracted pokemon, which she liked since she missed hers. A young Poochyena came up to her and sat dreamily at the young girl's voice. "Well hello little one." Hikara said petting the baby pokemon's head "You must be a long ways from your mother, you should head back now before she misses you." she added but saw the pokemon jump into her lap and curl up there cause the ebony haired girl to close her eyes and smile "Such a sweet little boy…you always come here, when you hear my singing…go on now maybe some other time when there aren't many Plasma members around" She whispered and saw the pup pant and yip happily before jumping back outside and run off. She giggled shutting her window and heading toward bed before hearing a knock, "Who's there?" Hikara asked.

"It's me, N, I'm coming in." he said as he began to turn the knob. Hikara stared and ran toward the door to try and lock it, but she wasn't quick enough and N strode in and held her in his arms before she could retreat to her bed. "Well, it's good to see you too. After all the work I've done today I would rather take this evening to get to know you." He said with a charming smile.

"Well, I don't want to talk about me…I want to go to sleep." Hikara said in protest, though the taller male wasn't having it and lifted her up "GAH! Put me down! Put me down!" the ebony haired girl cried out in terror at being lifted. Much to N's surprise, he began to wonder why he should put her down when she was okay on a flying pokemon's back or okay on the Ferris wheel they rode together.

"Why do you want me to put you down?" N asked curiously seeing the younger shaking violently against him as he could feel her gripping tightly to his clothing in fear of being dropped.  
>"I don't want to be dropped! Please just put me down! I don't trust people to pick me up!" She cried out shakily before feeling him set her down, though he kept his arms tightly around her. "T-Th-Thanks…"She let out with a quiet look.<br>"You don't like people picking you up..? Isn't that what lovers do though?" he asked her and she looked at him with a pained expression.  
>"I told you, I don't love you! I love Cheren and I always have…why do you insist on saying we're an item when we're not! You won our battle and claimed me as your prize as well as set your ideals on the world; you forced me away from my family and friends and brought me to a secluded island that no one in Unova knows about!" The young girl shouted at him angrily with tears welling up in her eyes, she forced herself away from the taller green hued haired male and pushed him out of the room locking the door and began sob on the other side of the door. N growled bitterly, he didn't want her to cry all the time; he wanted her to love him, not her childhood friend, and he wanted her affections. Pausing in his thoughts for a moment he let out an audible sigh 'What am I doing…I am the king of Unova now…and while I need a Queen…I need to keep my head straight…not just for me…but for the freedom of Pokemon…father may be right though…maybe I don't know about relationships well enough…maybe taking her here was a bad idea…'He thought before shaking his head and heading toward where the Plasma Goddesses resided "Anthea…Concordia…what does she do when you teach her, her lessons for the day? Does she pay attention and does she seem like she's changing…?" he asked. As he asked the two women looked at him with a saddened look "She pays attention splendidly…she gets all of her work turned in on time though if she fails to understand something she will ask for help…which with Pokemon Liberation she continues to question…" Concordia looked at him and saw him scowl a little but he would nod "Her expression…what is her expression…?" he asked and they blinked "She's very…saddened…like there is a dying force inside of her…she's usually crying or always bitter…though when we pass your father she becomes fearful when he visits…." Anthea let out which made the male tilt his head in surprise "Could you two please teach me more about relationships…when my father isn't around of course…After I work on all my work for the day…I want to learn more about how to win a girls heart over…" He said and they looked at him in surprise, nodding their heads.<p>

In Nuvema Town

Pacing back and forth, Touya as well as Cheren were talking amongst themselves while Touko and Bella sighed sitting with the twin's mother sipping some tea "With Plasma grunts coming and taking all the pokemon away and forcing them to release them…it's not going to be easy…" Belle said though Touko made a face at her friend "Shhh…" She let out not wanting the boys to get angry again. Touya missed his twin sister very much, and the thought that someone was forcing her to marry them pissed off the taller male to no end. While Cheren kept having nightmares about N stealing Hikara away from him, using some kind of mind control device to make her love N instead of expressing her true feelings. Cheren never really caught on, always being serious and very studious of the group of friends; the confession alone made whatever wool was over his eyes get instantly ripped off.

"With all of these annoying grunts…though….there are Seven Sages in each town or city…where the strongest or most ballsy Gym Leaders are….the top of the sages being one of them…that damned Ghetsis…." Touya snarled out.  
>"Yeah…but the only way we could locate Ghetsis, is if we locate the other six sages…and we'd need our pokemon for that…" Cheren let out logically.<p>

The group had hidden their pokemon very well; they made sure the grunts wouldn't get them no matter WHERE they looked. Though Touya sighed looking at his sister's pokemon, he always kept them on his person so that they would never be found. Though when he would let them out, they would look at him confused and he just fed them explaining to them that their trainer was still missing.

"We should still check…everywhere…even if we need to go past certain area's…" Belle suggested looking toward the males who seem to sigh loudly, though Touya looked at her and nodded like he was agreeing, but didn't vocalize it.

Back to Hikara….

It had been the next morning and as if like clockwork, the young woman woke up in her room, only to note that there was a wet spot on her pillow, though she wished that wouldn't be the case. She sat up slowly only to hear a knock on her door, though her visitor wasn't the Goddesses, but Ghetsis, who let his presence be known. "Get up! I have something to discuss with you girl!" He let out bitterly.  
>"Go away! I don't want to talk to you, nor your son! I want to go home!" Hikara let out upsetly, though the male growled.<br>"Ugh! Such a stubborn woman...fine…don't accept my help…I could have had you home by now to your family." He said and smirked, hearing the woman open the door a little.  
>"You'd….really help me go home..?" She asked him with a somewhat hopeful look, though it was quickly dashed when she saw N coming and crossing his arms at his father.<p>

"Sage Ghetsis…what are you doing speaking to the future queen as if she were the same rank as you…" He asked and Ghetsis bowed a bit coming up with some excuse.  
>"I thought I would help the future queen adjust to getting to know the sages, is all!" He let out though, growled in his head a bit that his son was talking down to him, "I'm assuming you'd like some time with your 'wife-to-be'…" he said and saw him nod his head "Don't forget to begin your work for the day, King." He said and walked off.<p>

"Did he make some kind of deal with you to get you out of here…?" N looked at her seriously seeing the lifeless look in her eyes, the look in her eyes was as the goddesses had said it looked. Going toward her, he pulled her to him, though she didn't protest this time like she had the night before, but he felt his shirt suddenly become wet and he automatically assumed she was crying against him. He brought her inside her room sitting on her bed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He could tell she missed her family and friends, especially Cheren and her brother. He didn't think she'd suffer this much.  
>"I want my mother…I want my brother…" Hikara cried into his chest "I miss them…I want to see them…it's like a nightmare without them…" She sobbed into his chest. Being unsure of what to do, he just continued to run his fingers through her hair. He could feel her body shaking against his a bit which he used his other arm to hold her close to him. Looking up at him with her teary eyes, she let out small hiccups as she stared up at him "I want to…go home…I want to…see them again…"She let out.<br>"Hikara….I can't allow that…I need you to learn proper manners to be the future queen of Unova…I need you here…you'll see your family again, but until then I need you to remain here with me." He let out softly seeing her calming down a little bit but saw her instantly look away at the fact that she couldn't see her family for a while. Sighing at her, N took her chin and lifted her head up a bit, though tried to be gentle with her like the Goddesses had explained to him. To try and be gentle and not force her into loving him "Come, we could go for a walk around here for a little while…hm?" He said and she looked up at him shaking her head "Don't I have to learn manners today?" he heard her say but he shook his head "No, I have requested you have extended time on your assignments that they gave you, and postpone your lesson today, as I want to spend time with you." He said to her.  
>"N…I…I would rather study than go for a walk…" Hikara said looking away from him. Though she heard the male let out a low rumble that sounded like a growl, she ignored it knowing he was angry at her for not cooperating, but then heard a sigh.<br>"I'm sorry Hikara…forgive me for this…" N let out lifting her up against her wishes. Feeling her shaking and squirming he carried her outside with him.  
>"No…please…put me down…please…" She let out as he carried her down the hallway until they were outside. He set her down after a good distance away from the place they were staying at and held her hand gently. "Why…" She looked up at him with a sad look on her face as they began to walk.<br>"I feel some fresh air would make you feel better…maybe think about something else…" He said to her and she shook her head a bit at him but he led her to a secluded area, having laid out a blanket for them to sit and lay on. When she saw it, she looked away from him and went to sit down on it like he wanted her to, fixing her dress. He would sit beside her and gently held her close to him. At first he felt her tense up, but she calmed down slowly leaning into him. "Hikara…" He asked her gently laying her down now and ran his fingers through her hair once more "Do…you hate me?" He asked her and saw her shake her head, which he smiled a bit "I know you still love Cheren…and miss him…but…if you didn't know Cheren…would I have a chance?" He asked and she blinked up at him.  
>"N…I don't hate you…but…loving someone takes time…patience…and while I do look at you as…hmm….I wouldn't say acquaintance…but I wouldn't say good friend…I'll just say buddy…I look at you as a buddy." She said and saw him tilt his head and blinked a bit "Is that close to having a chance?" He asked and she shook her head "It's…well…pretty far off…I would have to really get to know you more…and have fun doing things with you…and…accepting…this fate of mine…"Her eyes began to well up and he instantly wiped them away "Hikara…" "No….Just…I just…want to go home…to my home…My mother and brother and probably heartbroken…" "What of Cheren?" "Huh?" She looked up at him in disbelief "You think…I just want to leave here to go back to Cheren…?" She asked him and he looked away from her with a hardened look, but was quickly replaced with a shocked one as she smacked him across the face and stood up "How dare you think such a thing! Just because I love him doesn't mean that's my reason for going back! I really DO miss my mother and brother!" She let out angrily and ran away from him with big teary eyes.<p>

Holding his cheek, N watched her run away with a sad look on her face 'Maybe…father is right…maybe…women and other humans are nothing but trouble…' He thought before seeing the Goddesses come to his side. "So, how did it go my lord? Where is our lady?" Anthea had asked while Concordia noticed he had a slap mark on his face "Did she hit you?" She asked and he nodded his head "My king…would you like us to locate her and punish her?" she added to her previous question.  
>"No…she is angry at me for assuming she just wanted to go home to see her childhood crush…she said she really misses her mother and brother…" He said to them and let out a loud sigh before hearing foot steps behind him. She had come back, but she looked apologetic toward him. He was about to speak when he heard an "I'm sorry…" from her and felt her hand touch gently where she had previously smacked "Why?" He asked.<br>"I…I just…acted badly…and I smacked you...you're probably angry at me aren't you?" She asked him and he blinked a bit not understanding why he should be, even though she hit him "You're…not mad at me?" She asked and he shook his head which surprised her, but she actually smiled at him, which made the taller male blush a bit.

"Come on, let's go back now…" N said to her and she nodded beginning to follow him and the Goddesses back, though both women were looking closely toward their king's "lovely" lady with a serious look. They knew she was sincere with her apology, however, smacking their king was a serious thing to them, like a mother guarding its baby, and both didn't want it to happen again…

Will N escape the "Friend Zone"? Will Hikara and N finally get some bonding time, and if they do, why is it bringing up so many memories!? Find out in Chapter Six: Spring Days and Childhood Memories!


End file.
